


Why Smiles Will Lie

by AntlerSister



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Flash Fic, Insanity, Loss of Humanity, M/M, Necrophilia, Post DMC5, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, decomposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntlerSister/pseuds/AntlerSister
Summary: Dante's back from hell, and Nero's smile at his return is dishonest.
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	Why Smiles Will Lie

He’s still smiling. 

After everything Dante had done to him, Nero still had a crescent moon grin on his face, his pale lips pulled up at both ends; the expression molded into place like cold hard wax. 

“What the hell are you smiling at, Kid?” Dante had not called him that since they first met, the old nickname having come back from the dead. 

“Nothing much,” Came a gentle reply of two simple words that could mean anything in the world. Nero could be reminiscing of Dante’s great leap from the top of the Qliphoth, his intentional descent down into the fruitful womb of hell. Or, he could be thinking of his hushed return to the human world, stoic and alone with no dear brother in sight. 

Dante turned over on the bed to look at his nephew’s blank-minded stare, a wandering but not lost look; his eyes grayed by a peculiar greasy sheen. 

“Thinking about your old man, huh? I told you why your dad decided to stay,” Dante’s eyes were an alarming and unnatural red; the color of oxalis or bull’s blood.

A decision that was not as hard as he thought, actually. 

Dante thought of his brothers face, his own face looking back at him, powder white with blue veins running like needlework under the skin. Dante’s name on those lips, the smell of sliced apples erupting from Vergil’s screaming open mouth. 

“Yep, he decided to stay,” Dante said. 

***

There was no water. No gas or power. None of which bothered Dante at all. He had trudged through the madness of hell and had come out intact, hardly any worse for wear, he thinks. Besides, utilities had never mattered much to him anyway. 

The bedroom was swollen with heat, Nero lying naked on top of the covers; still smiling even as the sweat from his body stained the fabric yellow; smelling like meat in sunshine. The mattress squelched and sank like the body of a headless whale as Dante sat down. 

“You know, I missed you.” He heard Nero mumble into the wet comforter. 

Awwwww…

With his hand petting the loungers damp hair, Dante leaned down and kissed his chin with the sluggish tenderness of a man who was drunk and in love. Nero kept grinning, even as Dante’s tongue wormed its way into his mouth, thick and lethargic like it was in no hurry to leave.

His hand slick with perspiration, Dante pushed Nero onto his back, kneeing his stiff legs apart with just a little resistance that was easy to overcome. Nero’s head rolled back onto the mattress, the pink roof of his mouth visible when the kiss ended and his jaw fell open, leaden-gray eyes rolling in silent ecstasy as Dante pushed into him. 

Nero’s skin was so soft, sagging a little like it had come loose from his muscles. Gelled blood and semen foamed out around Dante’s member as he rocked in and out of him. Nero’s entrails lukewarm were at this point, almost melting and sluicing around the incursion. Dante panted harshly, every breath like a winded snarl, his jagged teeth clenching so tightly into his bottom lip that his jaw trembled. 

Nero gasped with every thrust, light exhales being the only sound that he was able to make. Pallid human hands, open with the fingers curled towards the palms, lay on either side of the him, like he had been crucified on the bed, impaled in between his legs. 

When Dante finally came, he did so noiselessly, as pleasure had robbed him of his voice. He could only gasp as red spit drooled from his mouth and onto Nero’s silent maw, the roof of the younger’s mouth and lips stained the color of Dante’s new eyes. 

“Jesus,” Dante heard Nero mumble, even as his lips still smiled and his eyes did not blink. 


End file.
